capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Ingrid
Ingrid is a video game character who first appeared in the fighting game Capcom Fighting Evolution and then in the PlayStation Portable version of Street Fighter Alpha 3, she was designed by Hidetoshi Ishizawa (Neo_G). e also goes by the alias "Eternal Goddess." Ingrid was originally created for the cancelled fighting game Capcom Fighting All-Stars as one of the original charcters. In said game she had the nickname "Eternal Ray" (most likely relating to a ray of sunshine, given her attack theme). Personality Ingrid is a powerful warrior from the future who has a strong hatred for the Satsui no Hadou, and shows signs of respect for people like Ryu and Rose. Despite her young look, she is also very wise, calling herself the messenger from the stars, but also shows signs of a cold and power hungry nature (likely because of her own dark energy). She also uses her skills of time-traveling abilities as a way to attain more knowledge of the universe. Story Very little, if anything is known about Ingrid. However, Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX gives away some possibilities about her true origins. Apparently, her source of power is derived from Psycho Power. However, it is unknown if her power is purely evil (like that of M. Bison's) power and Akuma's Satsui no Hadou or converted into something similar to Rose's Soul Power and Gouken's power of nothingness or even a mixture of Bison's and Rose's power. Ingrid also claims that she is the true bearer of what is called "Psycho Power", as she constantly tells Bison that Psycho Power is "her power" and that Bison has stolen some of it. It seems that her power is so intense that, if given the chance, she could actually break Ryu's madness if he ever succumbs to the evil of the Satsui no Hadou fully. Ingrid states that the core of the Psycho Drive (M. Bison's power enhancer) actually belonged to her in the first place, and she intends to take it back. How Bison came into possession of the item is never exactly explained, though it is similar in appearance to the crests on her head. When Bison is eventually defeated, she comments that a regular human being like him couldn't possibly control that energy, and takes the whole Psycho Drive with her as she leaves. Ingrid also possesses psychic abilities similar to Rose, as she addressed Ryu (though it is possible that she already know him) and Rose by name even though both never revealed their names to her. Rose, on the other hand, cannot look into Ingrid's future as she did with other Street Fighters (possibly because Ingrid is already from the future). Also, there is a possibility that Ingrid can travel through time, as she mentions heading to the year 201X in order to contact Ryu in her ending (in the English version, that ending was mistranslated and alluded to Ryu becoming a monk in the future, when Ingrid actually simply called him a "kid" (小僧 kozō), yet another indication that she's not as young as she appears to be). The canonicity of her story is under dispute, due to its contradictory nature (she flies off with the monument that is still present in Sagat's stage in Street Fighter II, and Charlie is officially the one to have killed Bison). Also, her claim to be more powerful than Rose or Bison contradicts much of Bison's displayed power in the Street Fighter canon. It should also be noted that she didn't reappear in Street Fighter Alpha Anthology, indicating that Capcom may have not intended her to be apart of the storyline. However, the Street Fighter Alpha Anthology was a disc of ports of previous releases of the series and not recent releases. Other media As revealed in the prologue comic book, Ingrid plays a small role in the background of the non-canon game Street Fighter X Tekken as the creator of Pandora, who sent the box as a gift to Earth and to test the conflict that will rise from its power. Trivia *Ingrid's model from Capcom Fighting All-Stars'' was used as a test model in ''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. *In Street Fighter Alpha 3 Max, when she finished her opponent by using her level 3 special Sun Delta, her midnight bliss pose from Capcom Fighting Jam is reuse as a victory.'' '' *''In Street Fighter Alpha 3 Max, ''her victory portrait is different than everyone else. It is in more detail while everyone else victory portraits art are the same arcade sprites. *Because of her being from the future, Ingrid's storyline in Street Fighter Alpha 3 Max was most likely a what if story. Gallery Image:SFA3MAXIngrid.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' Image:SFA3MAXIngrid2.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' Image:SFA3MAXIngrid3.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' Image:Ingrid&Ryu.png|With Ryu Image:AllStarsIngrid.png|''Capcom Fighting All-Stars'' Image:FightingEvolutionIngrid.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' Image:EvoIngrid.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' Image:Ingrid2.png|Capcom Greeting Card Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters